


Lust

by GoldBlooded



Series: Tumblr Deadly Sin Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Seven Deadly Sins, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded
Summary: Part of a Tumblr Ficlet Challenge featuring the Seven Deadly Sins.There wasn’t one particular thing about Steve that held Bucky’s attention, there never had been.





	Lust

There wasn’t one particular thing about Steve that held Bucky’s attention, there never had been. Even back in the days when he’d been a sweet little thing (though he would never say as much to Steve, who was only sweet until he opened his damn trap), Bucky had a veritable list of things he lusted after.

Among them: Steve’s sparkling blue eyes, the color of a lazy summer afternoon; the elegant slant of his wrists, especially when set at an angle while holding a sketchbook and pencil; the golden curve of his bangs over his face, unruly and beautiful, just like Steve himself. And really, the list went on and on. 

Back then, Bucky had an insatiable appetite for marking up that ivory Irish skin, claiming Steve as his and his only. The only thing more beautiful than the creamy expanse of Steve’s slim throat was when it bore Bucky’s teeth marks.

Now, Bucky delighted in making a new list of all the ways he thirsted for Steve’s new body. Not that he didn’t miss Old Steve, sure he did, but it was hard to be too sad about it when he had New Steve to distract him.

Among his distractions: Steve’s absolutely ridiculous jawline, thick and sharp; the frankly absurd shoulder-to-waist ratio and the rippling muscles strung across that triangle torso; the thickness of his wrists and forearms; that despite all these changes, he hadn’t really changed at all. 

Normally, Bucky could keep the distractions to a minimum, could control himself until they were behind closed doors. But times like these, when they were dripping sweat, blood, and grime, exercising every last skill they’d mastered, fighting tooth and nail for humanity - yet again - and Steve was tattered and raging and reduced to punching things in a primal show of strength?

Well, let’s just say that Bucky was real glad Clint had his back because he sure as shit wasn’t watching his own six right now. He was more than battle-hard, he was positively aching for his lover and as soon as every last threat was dispatched Bucky stalked over to Steve, grabbed him by the front of his ripped tac suit, and dragged him into the nearest building. 

Bucky would like to tell Steve what was in his brain at this moment. He’d love to wax poetic about everything that made his body sing for Steve, but he was beyond words. All he could do was let his body talk for him.

He pushed Steve against a wall, tearing the top of his tac suit the rest of the way off, so the blond was left in that tiiiiiny Under Armor shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Steve moaned as Bucky pressed himself to Steve’s back and reached around the front to grasp Steve’s throat in a gentle but possessive hold.

Steve rocked his hips back so his ass ground against Bucky’s erection. Bucky moaned in response and sank his teeth into the back of Steve’s neck, biting harder and longer than he ever would have dared in the old days. Steve shivered at the contact, and Bucky’s grip held true. 

He couldn’t say it with words, but the message was clear:

Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [Tumble](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/duelingnebulas) with me!


End file.
